Recruiting the Queens
There may be spoilers here involving the appearance of some characters and the inclusion of some locations. Queens are the peak of monster races that most monsters aspire to one day be. As of Part 2 of Paradox, Queens are some of the strongest companions you can recruit and most of them have access to the Queen Advanced Races (which are currently exclusive to them, as the race change items for these races have yet to appear). Sluggy Stars The first "queen" monsters you can recruit, though they don't have access to a Queen Race. #Go to Midas Village and talk to Flora. #Head to the third floor of the Slugs Tower to find the Sluggy Stars and defeat them. #Raise the affection of Melk or Elizabeth to 100 to get the Slug Medal. #Talk to the Sluggy Stars again to recruit them. Demon Cow Queen She aimed to be Queen Beast, but a young hero foiled her plans. Although there is no Advanced Queen Race for her as of yet, she's a very strong physical fighter with minimal setup. To recruit her, complete the Sukiyaki Party sidequest and show her the Horn of Friendship. # Prove yourself to Grand Noah Queen in the main quest. # Agree to help Cerberus when she talks to you afterwards. # Talk to the red haired man sitting at the bar in the Grand Noah Bar. # Talk to the Minotauros in the Blacksmith. # Head west through the tunnel. Clear the Minotaur Maze and defeat the Demon Cow Queen. # Go back to the tunnel. Give the Minotauros there 10 Sukiyaki for the Horn of Friendship. #* 2 Sukiyaki can be found in the Minotaur Maze in the pots next to the entrance. All the Minotaurs inside also drop them. Alternatively, you can level up a character until they reach Flavor Emperor level 9 (which grants the Cooking skill to make Sukiyaki), or steal it from Youki. # Show the Horn of Friendship to the Demon Cow Queen and she'll join you. Alra Priestess She's not quite Queen Alraune yet, but she will be soon enough. She's also needed to recruit the old Queen Alraune, which is why she's included in this list. # Go to Plansect Village and talk to her. Tell her you're not taking sides just yet (option 3). # Go talk to Queen Bee on Red Mountain and tell her you've just come to talk (option 3). Then tell her to meet with Alra Priestess and you'll broker peace (option 3). # Return to Alra Priestess and broker peace (option 2). # Win the next two fights and then go talk to Alra Priestess to recruit her. Additionally, you can also recruit her by siding with her in the first step, but that stops you from recruiting Queen Bee, so this is the ideal option. Queen Bee The most underwhelming entry on this list. She has no Queen Race and a mediocre unique trait. But she's needed for either Queen Ant or Spider Princess to become Queen Insect, hence her inclusion on this list. She's recruited in the same way as Alra Priestess. Once you've brokered peace and won the two following fights, go talk to Queen Bee on Red Mountain and she should join you. Once again, she'll join if you decide to side with her initially, but that locks you out from recruiting Alra Priestess. Queen Ant Queen Ant doesn't have access to the Queen Insect race when first recruited, but she can gain it later. See the Spider Princess section for more details. #Complete the Succubus Village and Lady's Village quests. #Talk to Grangold King to receive your reward for these quests. #Complete the Four Perverts side quest. #Talk to Queen Ant to recruit her. Beelzebubs The Beelzebubs also do not have access to the Queen Insect race. # Go to Gold Port and talk to Selene. #Complete Selene's quest. After you defeat the Beelzebubs, they will disappear. #Go to Yamatai Village to recruit them. Queen Harpy This one is unusual in that you fight and defeat her early in Part 1, long before you're able to recruit her. #Complete the Harpy Disappearance quest. #Go to The World Tree and defeat Queen Alraune. #Talk to Queen Alraune to ask for the Seed of Yggdrasil. #Go to Grand Noah and talk to Grand Noah Queen. #Return to Queen Alraune to receive the Seed of Yggdrasil. #Return to Queen Harpy and give her the Seed to recruit her. Queen Elf #Complete the Fairy's Island quest. #Talk to Queen Elf, who will request that you earn the silver and gold trophies from the Coliseum in Grand Noah. #Obtain the silver trophy by completing a race challenge and the gold trophy by winning 10 fights of the survival challenge. #Talk to Queen Elf to recruit her. Queen Fairy #Complete the Fairy Island quest. #Talk to Queen Fairy, who will request that you earn the Hide and Seek trophy. #Obtain the trophy by finding Amira 21 times (see Amira's Side Quest: Come Find Me, Hero for more information). #Talk to Queen Fairy to recruit her. Queen Alraune Queen Alraune won't join you until Alra Priestess takes up the position of Queen. # Bring Alra Priestess to her and she'll give instructions on how she can become a Queen. # Alra Priestess adamantly refuses, but you're the party leader so you must drag her to Gold Coast, northeast of Goddard. # Find the crystallized sunlight. Alra Priestess tells you to smash it, but it doesn't matter which option you take. Either way, Alra Priestess becomes the new Queen Alraune and the old Queen Alraune joins your party. Queen Mermaid El will join the party after you stop her mother. Afterwards, she'll have a quest on the Pocket Castle Bounty Board. The steps are as follows if you don't like links. # Talk to her on the Pocket Castle Boat. # Follow her to the top deck and talk to her again. # Talk to Queen Alraune. # Plant seeds at Natalia Beach. Several events will occur one after the other at the beach. Exhaust the events and the quest will complete. # Then, bring El to her mother and she'll join your party. Spider Princess She'll be a Queen if she can find a supportive husband. Note that you'll need to have resolved the Plansect Village civil war and recruited Queen Ant on your current playthrough to recruit Spider Princess. # After you've defeated all of the attacking queens and talked to the Grangold King, return to Spider Princess. She'll inform you that she, unfortunately, can't follow through on her marriage promise as she is a candidate to become Queen Insect. # Tell her you'll help and she'll take you to meet Queen Ant and Queen Bee, the other two candidates. # Now, the next two choices don't matter for recruiting Spider Princess. They only determine who gets the Queen Insect race. The first choice doesn't even matter at all. The first option says you believe Spider Princess has turned over a new leaf. The second option says you don't. The second choice just determines who gets the Queen Insect race. #* If you support Spider Princess (option 1), you fight Queen Ant and Queen Bee. Spider Princess will join immediately afterward, and gain access to the Queen Insect race. #* If you choose to support Queen Ant and Queen Bee (option 2), you'll fight Spider Princess again and Queen Ant will gain the Queen Insect race. You'll be kicked outside of Red Mountain. Return to Spider Princess and she says you can't believe her betrothed betrayed her, but then reveals she's super aroused by your sadistic behaviour and joins your party anyway. Queen Vampire Max out Vanilla's shop in Part 2 or you won't be able to do this quest. # Once Vanilla is a good enough shopkeeper, bring her to Queen Vampire, who'll reveal she wants to start a pub in Sabasa. # First, bring Vanilla to Salaan's house and talk to her there. Once things are set up there, talk to Queen Vampire and she'll send you to get the best rugs available. # Warp to the Navy Base and head west to Sheep Island. Talk to the Sheep Girl in the doorway and she'll arrange for some rugs. # Finally, Queen Vampire will ask for some of the finest alcohol. Go talk to Lazarus in the Pocket Castle Casino and you're done. #* If you haven't recruited Lazarus yet, he can be found in the Goldport Pub after resolving the situation in Grangold. #* If you don't want to recruit Lazarus, then simply bring Vanilla to him in the Goldport Pub and they'll make the deal to complete the sidequest. # Talk to Queen Vampire and she'll join you. Alma Elma, the current Queen Succubus. The Heavenly Knight of Wind is one of the best companions recruitable in Part 2. She's only recruitable on Alice's route #Complete the storyline for Part 2. #Examine the Pocket Castle bulletin board for a side quest from Morrigan. #Go to the Ancient Temple Ruins and examine the place where Hild was recruited. #Defeat Alma Elma to recruit her. Cirque du Croix The Cirque is a six in one deal - completing their quest lets you recruit all six of them. They comprise Zenovia (Queen Scylla), Aria Lamia (Queen Lamia), Reflestia (Queen Harpy), Fernandez, Titania and Roza (the last three do not have Queen races). #Complete the storyline for Part 2. You may also need to recruit Chrome to not be turned away before the fight. #Go to the ruins south of the Bird God Shrine and open the door using the keycard obtained in the Part 2 final dungeon. #Fight and defeat the Cirque. #Talk to each of the six to recruit them. Lilith and Lilim These two are considered one character, and they can only be recruited on the Alice route. #During the quest for the Orbs, go to Hellgondo as part of the quest for the Blue Orb. #Go to the shrine east of the alternate Remina. #Talk to the priest, then head back and Lilith & Lilim will appear. #Talk to Lilith & Lilim to recruit them. Category:Guides